paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret Of The Nile River
(Opening shot: fade in to nighttime. In the backyard of the Lookout there is are two tents. One is where Chase, Rocky, and Zuma will sleep, and one is where Marshall, Rubble, and Skye will sleep Inside, the pups are playing around and in their pajamas. Some of them are new ones and are the same colors as the pups' uniforms, except for Skye who is wearing a baby blue nightgown) Chase: Wow, Skye you look so cute. I’ve never seen you wear a night gown. Is that new? Skye: Yes it is. I just got it yesterday Zuma: It looks like you’re going to a wedding Skye: (chuckles) Well, I don’t know about that reference Rocky: Well, we like it. I really like that shade of blue Rubble: Yeah, it does look good Skye: Thanks. I like the color as well Marshall: Mine are new as well. I really didn’t like my old ones Chase: I didn’t like my old ones either Rocky: Same Rubble: Mine's was too tight Zuma: I don’t like my new one. It just looks so…boring Chase: Why? Zuma: It's just orange all over, like there's no designs or anything Rocky: It doesn’t matter what it looks like Chase: True. My new pajamas is all blue Rubble: All of ours look like that Chase: Does anyone have a game we can play? Skye: Oh, I do! It's called "Flashlight Tag." It's where you tag someone with the light from the flashlight and then they're it! Rubble: Hey, I remember that one! We played that one at Katie's vet when we were getting ready for Chase's surprise party and all the power in Adventure Bay went out Ryder: (from outside the tent) Knock knock! Pups: Who’s there? (Ryder comes inside with a tray of s'mores, though instead of graham crackers, they're pup treats sandwiched together with chocolate, and marshmallows) Ryder: Me and a tray of s’mores! (Everyone laughs) Rubble: Cool! Ryder brought s’mores! I want some! (He jumps onto the tray and starts eating one) Ryder: I love it! (The other five pups trade looks of confusion) Marshall: Uh, Rubble? Aren’t you gonna say ‘thank you’? Zuma: Come on, guys! Go eat your s’mores! Let's continue playing "Flashlight Tag!" Chop chop! Hup to it! (The others took one from the tray) Others: Thanks, Ryder! Ryder: I’m glad you all are enjoying it (With that, he walks out of the tent. The others are still eating) Zuma: Let’s go! Let’s go! Eat faster! Marshall: Zuma, don’t rush us! Zuma: Are you gonna finish that? Marshall: Well, I — Zuma: Cool (He takes the half-eaten s’more and eats it) Marshall: Hey! Aren’t you gonna say thank you?! Zuma: Woo-wee! These s'mores are totally rad! Alright! Now let’s play that game! (The other five pups shoot confused looks at each other) Zuma: What’s going on? Why are you all looking at each other like that? Chase: … Zuma, I want to tell you something Zuma: What is it? Are we gonna play Flashlight Tag now? Chase: Well, actually, it’s a story (Chase runs all the way to his pup house and gets a green-covered book) Zuma: Chase, seriously. This is not story time Chase: I know that. But there is something that you should know (The others sat down) Chase: This book is a story that will teach kids and pups life lessons Zuma: Okay… Skye: Read us the story, Chase Chase: Okay. (He opens the book to read) This story is called…The Secret Of The Nile River Others: Ooooooh Chase: There once was a princess who lived and ruled a place in Africa known as Egypt (Dissolve to a castle in Egypt) Chase: (voiceover) She loved being a princess and she loved everything about being a princess (Cut to a cockapoo pup who sits in her throne. She resembles Skye, except she wears a yellow dress and sandals. She also wears a gold crown on her head) Chase: (voiceover) She loved how servants cater to her every need so she doesn’t have to do anything for herself. Yes, many Egyptians knew her and they said she is just plain bossy and lazy. They also pointed out how she is not very polite. Oh, it’s very true. She is not what you would call the best princess in the whole world (The princess walks to her balcony. She looks down) Chase: (voiceover) One day, the princess walks out onto the balcony of her castle and got the surprise of her life Princess Skye-a-patra: …Hey. Wait a minute. My garden is all dried up! Where is all the water in the Nile River?! (She walks back inside her throne room) And where are my loyal royal servants?! (calling out) Servants Whitetail, Giggles, Downpour, Inferno, Yucky, and Whimper! Please report to my throne room! (The servants come in. Whitetail, Downpour, and Yucky holding a leaf fan; Inferno, Giggles, and Whimper holding a plate with sliced sandwiches on it) Humanoids: Here, o’ Princess! (bow) Princess Skye-a-patra: I feel needy! I want to be fanned! Humanoids: Your wish is our command, o’ princess! Princess Skye-a-patra: (sighs happily) I love being a princess… (Song) Princess Skye-a-patra: I love being a princess! Humanoids: She loves being a princess! Princess Skye-a-patra: I tend not to bother opening my own door! I love being a princess! Humanoids: She loves being a princess! Princess Skye-a-patra: And just ‘cause I feel like it, I will tell you more… When I want to eat something, my servants come and serve it Yucky: We always bring the best for her Princess Skye-a-patra: Why? ‘Cause I deserve it! (Inferno scowls) Inferno: We even come to fan her when she wants a gentle breeze Downpour: But she never says ‘thank you’, nor does she never…ever says "please" (Cut to the balcony) Princess Skye-a-patra: I ask for snacks, my servants bring them. I ask for drink, my servants bring them Giggles: If she wants songs, we’ll even sing them Princess Skye-a-patra: I’ve got the best servants in the kingdom! (Throne room) Princess Skye-a-patra: If you want a dress like this and wear a golden crown If you love the sight of people when they are bowing down… If a princess is a life you want to have for you Go somewhere else! Look, I am…the princess here! I love being a princess! Humanoids: She loves being a princess! Princess Skye-a-patra: I love lounging in my throne and ruling royally! I love being a princess! I love being a princess! There’s just one princess here, and that would be me! Whitetail & Giggles: Love is your fame, o’ princess! Inferno, Downpour, Whimper: Long you will reign, o’ princess! Yucky: What a pain, that princess! Princess Skye-a-patra: It’s great being me! (Song ends) Princess Skye-a-patra: Hm. I’m kind of thirsty. Bring me a glass of water…right now! Whitetail: Your wish is my command, o’ princess. But I’m afraid I can’t bring you any water. The Nile River has dried up Downpour: It’s Egypt’s only source of drinking water. Everyone gets their water from there Inferno: Even you, o’ princess Princess Skye-a-patra: So the river is dried up…big deal. Just fill it back up. And make it snappy. I’m thirsty! Giggles: I’m afraid we can’t do such thing, o’ princess Yucky: Only you can fill the river back up again Princess Skye-a-patra: Ugh. And how do you suppose I do that? Whitetail: You must ask Sphinx King Felix. He will tell you the secret of the Nile, and then all the water will come back Downpour: But you have to give him gifts Whimper: Three very special gifts that are hidden all over Egypt Inferno: Or he will never reveal the secret Princess Skye-a-patra: Really? Are you sure you guys don’t have the magic to bring the water back? Humanoids: We are very sure, o’ princess Downpour: But we do know where the gifts are hidden (The princess gets off her throne) Princess Skye-a-patra: Well, I could use some water to quench my thirst. So, what are we waiting for? Let’s go get those gifts… (walks off) Bring my stuff… (She exits the scene) Humanoids: (bow) You wish is our command, o’ princess Inferno: (a bit irked) You know, there’s just one thing about that Princess Skye-a-patra Giggles: (disgusted) She never says a single "please"… Whitetail: (ditto) Or a "thank you" (The humanoids follow her. Dissolve to the gang traveling through a desert trail; the princess is on a small yellow-coated horse with a black mane and tail) Princess Skye-a-patra: Servant Giggles! Giggles: Yes, o’ princess? Princess Skye-a-patra: What’s the first present I need to give to the Sphinx King? Giggles: The first present to get is the Sacred Aqua Diamond from the Secret Pyramid Princess Skye-a-patra: Check. The Sacred Aqua Diamond (Dissolve to the six on top of a sandy hill) Princess Skye-a-patra: So…where do we find the Secret Pyramid? Whimper: Maybe over there? (points o.s.) (Pan to what he’s eyeing; a town of little pyramids. Cut to the servants and the princess in an area in the pyramid town) Princess Skye-a-patra: What’s this? A whole city of pyramids? (sighs exhaustedly) I want to stop here (She gets off her horse. Her humanoid servants sighed and plumped down to the sandy surface. The princess lounges on a small hard stump in the ground) Princess Skye-a-patra: Ahem! Servants! (They exhaustedly get up to care for her) Humanoids: Your wish is our command, o’ princess! (Just then, Giggles leans back on some invisible thing and fanning the princess. The humanoids and pup saw this and gasped) Giggles: What? Princess Skye-a-patra: How are you doing that? Giggles: What am I doing? (Realization hits) Giggles: Woah! The Secret Pyramid! Downpour: It’s invisible! Whimper: Oh my gosh! The Secret Pyramid is invisible! Giggles: Whimper. That’s why it’s called The Secret Pyramid. It’s hidden among the other pyramids Princess Skye-a-patra: Well, is there a way to get in? Giggles: (tries to feel around for a door knob) If I can find a door knob, button, anything on this… (Just then, a opening appears) Giggles: Behold, o’ princess. The entrance to the Secret Pyramid Princess Skye-a-patra: (crosses arms) …I am not going in there by myself Giggles: Maybe I can go with you, princess Princess Skye-a-patra: Good! (She gets off the stump) You go first! (She pushes him inside) Giggles: Your wish is my command, princess! (Cut to the servant and princess in the Secret Pyramid. They walk into one room and she noticed a bunch of jewels hanging on the walls) Princess Skye-a-patra: (gasp) …Wow. Look at all these beautiful gems! (She eyes the emerald next to her) Oooh. This one will go on my crown (Just before a single finger was laid on it, Giggles steps in to stop her) Giggles: Princess, don’t! You must only touch the Sacred Aqua Diamond. If the wrong jewel is touched, trouble ensues Princess Skye-a-patra: Seriously? Giggles: Yes, princess Princess Skye-a-patra: Oh my goodness! Well…alright. (looking around) Sacred…Aqua…Diamond… (Giggles stops near a very shiny diamond. He clears his throat. The princess heard this and looks at where he’s standing) Giggles: Here, o’ princess Princess Skye-a-patra: Oh! That must be the one! (She takes it) Giggles: The Sacred Aqua Diamond, princess Princess Skye-a-patra: I have found it! (hands it to Giggles) You carry it, Servant Giggles (He puts on an irked expression. Cut to outside the pyramid. The princess and he walked out) Princess Skye-a-patra: That’s one gift. Now two more to find. Let’s go, my loyal royal servants. Now where’s my horse? (She is now out of the scene. The servants gathered their things) Whitetail: Did you help her find the diamond? Giggles: Yes I did. But does she ever say "please?" Yucky: Nope. Neither does she say "thank you." Not once (They followed her. Cut to the six walking along the Nile River, which is very dried up. Not a single drop of water anywhere) Princess Skye-a-patra: …Hey. Isn’t that where the Nile River used to be? Whimper: Yes princess, but it’s completely dried up now Princess Skye-a-patra: (sighs sadly) I want my river back… (Song) Princess Skye-a-patra: I want the water back I want the water back The sight just makes me feel so sad I want the water back… (She gets off her horse) Princess Skye-a-patra: Used to be big, tall palm trees Humanoids: Now there’s nothing but sand! Princess Skye-a-patra: Fresh grass blowing in the breeze Humanoids: Now there’s nothing but sand Princess Skye-a-patra: Humongous reeds up to my knees, Egyptian birds and Egyptian bees, Pharaohs passing by on water skis. Humanoids: Now there’s nothing but sand (They dance slowly with her) Princess Skye-a-patra: I want the water back I want the water back Fresh water’s what I lack I want the water back… For one thing I feel thirsty, and another thing I feel hot Hey, some folks like to feel that way, but I myself do not! Whitetail & Whimper: That’s why we’re off to see the king. Inferno & Yucky: To give him those gifts, they’ll what we’ll bring Giggles & Downpour: He’ll bring back the water and we’ll have drinks! Humanoids: We’ll have the water back! Princess Skye-a-patra: I want the water back I want the water back It’s not the time to stand and yack I want the water back… Humanoids: The princess just wants her water back Princess Skye-a-patra: I want the water back Humanoids: Never ever give her flack Princess Skye-a-patra: I want my water back (Song ends) (All sigh defeatedly) Princess Skye-a-patra: Well, I guess we have to find the second gift to give to the Sphinx King. (to Downpour) What is it? Downpour: The second gift, princess, is the purple sunflower that grows on some Mesa of Mare-knack Princess Skye-a-patra: That’s sounds like a beautiful present. Where will I find it? Downpour: Right over there, princess (She points to one cliff with a garden on top. Cut to the group approaching the mesa) Downpour: Behold, o’ princess. The Mesa of Mare-knack Princess Skye-a-patra: Wait. I am not climbing up there on my own Downpour: I will climb up to the top of the mesa with you, o’ princess Princess Skye-a-patra: Oh, goody! Let’s go, Servant Downpour (Both climb up the stairwell to the top of the mesa. Cut to them at the top and at the garden of sunflowers. All of them are blue and red, but only one is purple which is located at the front) Princess Skye-a-patra: Wow! Look at all these sunflowers! I want to take that red one! (Downpour stops her) Downpour: No, Princess Skye-a-patra. You must pick only the purple sunflower. If any of the other flowers are picked, trouble ensues! Princess Skye-a-patra: Oh, come on! (Downpour eyes the purple one) Okay… (looks around) Purple…purple…purple… (The blue skinned servant clears her throat, catching the princess’s attention. Downpour puts her hand out to the purple plant in the front) Princess Skye-a-patra: Ah! The purple sunflower. (picks it up) I have found the second gift for the Sphinx King! (She gives it to her female servant) “You carry it, Servant Downpour (She walks o.s. Downpour rolls her eyes. Cut to the two walking down the stairs) Princess Skye-a-patra: Two presents down, one to go. Where do we go next? Yucky: We must travel deep into the desert to the Secret Fruit Punch Oasis Princess Skye-a-patra: Remind me. What is an oasis? Yucky: An oasis, o’ princess, is a small vegetated area with water in the middle of the desert. But this one has fruit punch Princess Skye-a-patra: Oh. Then let’s get going. Bring my stuff (She walks out of the scene, leaving the humanoid servants to gather her things) Inferno: Hey, did you help Princess Skye-a-patra find that purple flower? Downpour: I sure did. But the princess? Never once does she say "please"… Whimper: …or a "thank you" Princess Skye-a-patra: (on her horse) Secret Fruit Punch Oasis. Here we come (They walked off. Dissolve to them searching) Princess Skye-a-patra: Servant Yucky! Yucky: Yes, o’ princess? Princess Skye-a-patra: Tell me. Why do they call it the Secret Fruit Punch Oasis? What’s so…well, secret about it? Yucky: Well, o’ princess, you can only see it once a day Princess Skye-a-patra: When’s that? Yucky: Right about…now (At that moment, an oasis appears magically in the distance) Yucky: Behold, o’ princess! The Secret Fruit Punch Oasis Princess Skye-a-patra: Well, let’s get that last present (Cut to the gang approaching the oasis) Inferno: Look! Juice! Giggles: Let’s get a drink! Princess Skye-a-patra: Out of my way! (She pushes both aside. She runs to a small pond of red-magenta liquid which is fruit punch. Before she can even scoop some in her hand to drink, Yucky stops her) Yucky: No! Princess! No! You must never drink the fruit punch of the Secret Fruit Punch Oasis! No one is allowed to. If you drink, trouble ensues Princess Skye-a-patra: Oh come oooon! Inferno: Are you sure about that? Yucky: Only the Sphinx King is allowed to drink from the Secret Fruit Punch Oasis Princess Skye-a-patra: Okay…I’ll need a cup. (Yucky offers her an empty one) Yucky: Here, o’ princess (The princess scoops up the juice into the cup) Princess Skye-a-patra: I have found the third present! A cup of fruit punch. (hands it to Yucky) You carry it, Servant Yucky (He looked a bit irked) Princess Skye-a-patra: Now that I have all three gifts, it’s time to go talk to the Sphinx King (Cut to the annoyed humanoids) Yucky: You know… Whitetail: We know Giggles: You don’t even have to say it Yucky: Fine Inferno: But that Princess Skye-a-patra just never says a single "please" or a "thank you!" (The princess is now on her horse) Princess Skye-a-patra: Let’s go, my loyal royal servants. To see Sphinx King Felix! And don’t forget my stuff (Yucky sighs with annoyance then follows. Cut to the six approaching a castle and cut to them inside without the horse. They walked into a red throne room with the Sphinx King Felix sitting at his throne) Princess Skye-a-patra: Greetings, o’ Sphinx King Felix Sphinx King Felix: Why hello there. Who are you? Princess Skye-a-patra: I’m the royal Princess Kali-patra. And I have bought you three presents, o’ Sphinx King Sphinx King Felix: Oh, goody. I love presents! Let’s see them (Giggles steps up) Princess Skye-a-patra: Behold, o’ king. Your first present. (Giggles gives it to him) The Sacred Aqua Diamond Sphinx King Felix: (takes it) This is beautiful. (puts it down; Giggles walks backwards to his group) Thank you Princess Skye-a-patra: (Downpour walks up to the king) And your second present. (Downpour gives it to the king) The purple sunflower. (Downpour walks backwards to her group) Sphinx King Felix: Wow. I love flowers. Thank you. (puts it down) Princess Skye-a-patra: And your third present… (Yucky steps up to the king) …A cool fruit punch drink from the Secret Fruit Punch Oasis. (The gift was given) Sphinx King Felix: Ooh. Thank you. (sip) Ha ha. These are really great presents. And you got them all by yourself? Princess Skye-a-patra: Of course not, o’ king. I’ve got help from Servants Giggles, Downpour, Inferno, Yucky, Whimper, and Whitetail Sphinx King Felix: I see. And did you say ‘thank you’ for all their help? Princess Skye-a-patra: Nope. Now tell me, king. What is the secret of the Nile River? (He leans in close to tell her) Sphinx King Felix: Okay. You know, princess. The secret of the Nile River is to say "please" and "thank you" Princess Skye-a-patra: (surprised) What? All that for this?! Why?! (Song) Sphinx King Felix: "Please" and "thank you," that’s the secret of the Nile! Humanoids: "Please" and "thank you" gets you practically anything you want with a smile! Sphinx King Felix: Every princess should try to be polite ‘Please’ and ‘thank you’, they’re so right Never be rude Princess Skye-a-patra: "Please" and "thank you" aren’t the words I usually say But since you insist I start to say them much more often as of today Who exactly should I say those words to? Sphinx King Felix: How about those six guys who did the work for you? Princess Skye-a-patra: Thank you guys for know where the special gifts were hid! Humanoids: You’re welcome! (They bow to her) Princess Skye-a-patra: And thank you guys for helping me find them like you did! Humanoids: You’re welcome! (The river starts to refill itself with water. The king smiled at this) Princess Skye-a-patra: And thank you all for doing all that servant work! Humanoids: You’re welcome! Princess Skye-a-patra: And please forgive if I acted like a very big jerk Humanoids: That’s okay Princess Skye-a-patra & Sphinx King Felix: "Please" and ‘thank you’ is the secret of the Nile "Please" and "thank you" gets you… Humanoids: Practically anything you want with a smile! All: It feels nice when we all try to be polite "Please" and "thank you," they’re just right! You’re welcome too! (Song ends) (All cheer) Chase: (voiceover) …And so, the princess of Egypt learned the importance of politeness. And because she learned it by song, she will no longer be rude. Everyone in Egypt is happy, and they all lived happily ever after (Scene cuts back to the pups) Chase: The end Rubble: Well, that was a very great story! Marshall: I agree, but the Mesa of Mare-knack and the Fruit Punch Oasis? Are those real places? Chase: They’re fictional places Zuma: Fictional? What does that mean? Skye: When something is fictional, it’s made up. It’s not real Zuma: Oh. That makes sense Chase: So you guys see why you should always be polite? Zuma: I actually do. Thanks to the story, I’m gonna be more polite from now on. (Realization hits) Oh. Can we play Flashlight Tag now please? Marshall: Oh yeah. Let’s play Flashlight Tag (He grabs the flashlight with his mouth) Marshall: You go first, Zuma (he hands Zuma the flashlight) Zuma: Thanks, dude Robots: (from outside tent) Knock knock! (The robots come in) Chase: Wow! Hey, robots! You came to join us? Felix: We sure did Manny: We also heard you read the story Thorn: That story was awesome! Felix: I was a sphinx! Chase: Well, I’m glad you liked it. Now, let’s play Flashlight Tag! (Everyone cheers. Then, cut and pan away from the tent as they all have a fun time running around the tent playing their game) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season One